


HOLY SHIT, Derek! You're a girl!

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Derek is turned into a girl, F/F, F/M, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Perfect boyfriend Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is turned into a woman... A human one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOLY SHIT, Derek! You're a girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two will be up soon:)

 As soon as I woke up I felt different. 

  * My bed got bigger
  * my internal monologue sounds a lot like my aunt Jen
  * I have a heavy weight on my chest



I spread my hands across my chest. 

What?

Boobs?

I looked into my shirt and WHAM! Boobs. I ran my hands through my long hair. Yes, very long hair. Finally to top it all I put my hand where dick is supposed to be.. It's not there! Just the smooth skin of my new found vagina. 

"Cora!" I hissed once I jumped on her bed. 

"Huh?" She mumbled in her sleep. 

"Wake up!" I shook her. 

"Holy shit, Derek! You're a girl!" Cora was wide eyed. 

"I know, help me." I whined. 

"Your boobs are so big" Cora said in awe while groping one. 

"Let go!" I slapped her hand away. 

"It's 11:33, some stores should be open. Let's go buy you some necessities." 

"Ok. Cora?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked softly. 

"I don't know. I just kind of knew." I waited to hear the uptick of her heart. I had a feeling this was another prank. I didn't hear it. In fact I couldn't hear it at all! 

I stared at my hands. Forcing my claws to extend. Nothing.. 

NOTHING!!!! 

"Derek? Are you okay, your heart is beating so fast?" 

"I can't hear .. I'm not a .. I'm a .." I stammered. Words failing me. 

"What Der?" 

"Im not a werewolf anymore! I can't hear your heart, I can't extend my claws!" I started shaking. 

"After buying you new clothes let's visit Deaton. Okay?" Cora assured rubbing soothing  circles into my back. 

 

****

 

Shopping with Cora was a lot more simple then I originally thought. 

She bought me way too many things. 

  * 5 pairs of skinny jeans
  * More then enough of those little small shirts
  * 1 pair of converse
  * 1 pair of flats
  * 2 wedge heels
  * 1 new leather jacket. 



Like I mentioned earlier: TOO MUCH. 

Deaton was exactly how I assumed. 

  * Super helpful
  * Extremely annoying



"Derek if you don't mind if like to take a blood sample." Deaton said as he pulled out a 3inch needle. 

"Good ahead." Deaton carefully placed the reflection into the appropriate vein. 

"Is Derek going to start to have a period?" Cora asked. 

"Cora!" I hissed, face turning red. 

"No, since he's not naturally a woman I wouldn't worry about that." 

"Thank god," the Hales sighed in unison. 

 Deaton chuckled then asked "Have you told the pack?" 

"We will, once Derek settles in." Derek was grateful for Cora. 

"I'll give a call when I find out what's going on." 

"Thanks, Doc." Cora waved good bye as we exited the clinic. 

 

****

 

"Why are we here, She-Hale?" I heard Jackson ask Cora. 

"I have to tell you something, it's important." Cora announced. 

"What's that?" Scott spoke up. 

"It's about Derek, he's not himself anymore." 

"Is he okay? Where is he? Did he chase those pixies?" Stiles asked frantically. 

"Stiles!" I shouted "Shut up!" 

All eyes faced me. Eyes wide, mouths hanging open. 

"Derek? Is that you?" Kira asked. 

"Yes. It's me." I sighed. 

The girls ran up to me. Grabbing boob, petting hair, measuring my waist. 

"You're so cute!" Allison squealed. "Just like a doll!" 

"Girls, check this out." Cora reached out and tighten my Henley around my waist to show off my new rack. 

"I'll be jealous, if you were a real girl." Lydia mused. 

"Uh, thanks?" I blushed. 

"Why aren't you wearing your new clothes?" Cora asked. 

"I'm wearing the jeans, the shirts are too small." I whined. 

"They're crop tops, dumb-ass." Cora hissed. 

"I don't like them!" I shouted. 

"You don't have anything else, Derek!" 

"Because that's all you bought for me! Clothes that make me look fat!" I felt tears streaming down my face. I was too embarrassed to look at anyone. Especially Stiles. 

I ran towards my room and locked the door. 

I don't know how long I cried until someone knocked on the door. 

"Go away, Cora!" I sniffed. 

"Der, babe, it's me." Stiles muffled voice came from behind the door. 

i walked over and unlocked the door. Stepping aside to let Stiles in. 

"Cora filled us in on the human part." 

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "That I'm not what you want anymore! It's okay if you wanna break up with me." 

"Derek, your my boyfriend. Or girlfriend for right now, I love you for you. Not what body part is missing." Stiles wiped my tears. "You're not fat, Derek." 

"yes, I am." I raised my shirt, to reveal my waist "I have these." 

"ah, muffin top." Stiles smiled. "I think it's cute." 

He kneeled in front of me and kissed my 'muffin top' I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. 

I gently stepped away to drop on my knees to share a kiss with my boyfriend. 

"I love you Derek." 

"I love you too, Stiles." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can relate to getting upset over clothes making me look fat.


End file.
